Regarding a handover technique in a wireless communication system, a related art base station determines whether a handover to a cell related to a best quality cell report received from a wireless communication terminal is carried out, and transmits information about a neighboring cell which is not capable of accepting the handover to a mobile station. Regarding a cell search technique of a wireless communication terminal, there are a related art method of searching for the neighboring cell with signal strength greater than a reference value by measuring signal strength of neighboring cells, and another related art method of searching for a cell which is one of candidate cells corresponding to information about a current position of the wireless communication terminal traveling an existing moving path. Regarding a cell selection technique of a wireless communication terminal, there is a related art method of selecting a transition destination cell upon comparison, with a threshold, of the number of times of cell reselection events within a predetermined time period or a period of time until the number of times of cell reselection events reaches a certain value.
Examples of related art are discussed in International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/001452 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-200634, 2005-505983 and 2007-228242.